Black, Quidditch and Other LifeChanging Events
by Cuddly-Crookshanks
Summary: Abby Jones was just normal a girl. Then... Sirius Black chose her to be his next target. Abby had always thought she was invisible to him. How wrong she could be.  I had this rated M, I don't think it should've been. The only bad thing will be swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the new characters that I have created and the storyline. Everything else belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1: Yet Another Year at Hogwarts

Abby Jones rolled over in her lovely warm bed and yawned. "Mmmm….Quidditch…" she mumbled, still asleep. A moment later the alarm clock went off. Abby quickly reached over and blindly started hitting all the items on her bedside table. "Urghhhhhh…" she muttered, finally opening her eyes. Abby sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around her room. She spotted the red alarm clock on her bookshelf…..on the other side of her room. Mumbling to herself she got up, and dragged her feet along the floor to the damned object that had rudely awoken her from her slumber. Abby had taken to putting her alarm clock in different places before bed for the last few nights so she absolutely had to get up, she couldn't simply turn the alarm clock off, or throw it across her room as she had done a few times….. That was the good thing about having a dad who was a wizard and a mum who was a witch. No matter how many times she got annoyed and went on a rampage smashing things and throwing objects, her parents could always fix the damage with the flick of a wand!

Abby had always been eager as a child to attend Hogwarts, just like her parents had. Now, about to start her sixth year, she wondered what all the fuss was about. Well sure, magic was great. But the times she was supposed to get up for class? Really, Abby knew that nothing was ever perfect, but she still liked to complain.

Abby put her now silent alarm clock back on her bedside table and made her way down to the kitchen. As she walked she absent-mindedly rubbed her stomach. She was HUNGRY! That was another good thing about Hogwarts. The food! Sitting at those long tables in the Great Hall, with your friends either side of you, and breathing in the smell of the house elves amazing cooking… For a girl like Abby, Hogwarts meals were a dream come true. No-one would ever guess that the tall, beautiful brunette ate as much as she did. Abby was entirely grateful for her metabolism. She ate loads, but just never put on weight!

Down in the kitchen Abby decided to raid the fridge. Yes, although both her parents were purebloods, they appreciated all the inventions the muggles had made. Abby took out the last quarter of her chocolate cake and put it into the microwave. She gazed around the kitchen as the microwave buzzed. On the wall opposite her was the calendar. She walked over to it. Of course! Today was September the 1st! "SHIT!" yelled Abby, grabbing her cake and running back up the stairs to her room.

The trunk under Abby's bed was pulled out and clothes were thrown haphazardly into a pile in it. She didn't bother with folding; she'd get her mum to do that magically. There wasn't much point in Abby folding her clothes anyway. Melanie Jones was a complete neat-freak. Abby's organizational skills were never up to her mother's standard. The trunk was always inspected before they left for Kings Cross station each year. After the rushed packing was finished Abby stuffed down her chocolate cake. After brushing the crumbs of herself, she walked to her parents' room. Her mother was cleaning when she entered.

"Ah, up at last Darling," Mrs. Jones smiled at her only child, spinning around gracefully to face her daughter. "Ready for another year at Hogwarts I expect?" Abby nodded at her mum and smiled. Mrs. Jones was just so elegant. Mother and daughter talked about the up-coming year as they walked back to Abby's room.

The trunk was inspected and clothes were folded, so Abby rushed off to have a shower before she left. Abby towel dried her hair as she walked into the lounge room, calling for out for Lucky, her ginger tabby cat. Lucky had been a birthday gift when Abby turned 11. Her parents deemed that an old enough age to care for another life, and of course, she would be going to Hogwarts in a few months, so he would be her companion.

Lucky came trotting into the lounge room at his owners call, his belly swinging from side to side as he moved. "Hello Gorgeous!" Abby greeted as Lucky purred up at her, twining himself around her legs. "Ready for another year at Hogwarts?" Lucky's purrs became even louder, and Abby took that as a yes.

Abby said gave her mum a kiss on the cheek, and moved on to her dad. Abby had always been a Daddy's girl. Martin Jones had always been the parent closest to Abby, as they shared the same sense of humor. "Have fun love," Mr. Jones said. He smiled lovingly at his daughter, "Remember the passage ways I taught you about!" Abby smiled at her father and gave him a hug which he returned, and waved to both her parents before boarding the Hogwarts express.

Abby walked along the corridor, looking for the compartment with her friends. Lucky followed closely behind her on his harness and lead. Lucky complained and became thoroughly miserable every time is put into a cat carrier, so she had decided this way would be best. Lucky was her closest friend, so she trusted him to keep nearby. As Abby entered the carriage with her dorm mates, who were her best friends, Lucky rushed before her and tugged his lead out of her hand. The girls all laughed as Lucky greeted his girlfriend Matilda, Grace Jenkins' long haired grey tabby. Abby smiled at her cat and took a seat beside her best friend, Lily Evans.

_Abby's P.O.V._

"Hey Abs!" Lily exclaimed to me. My friends and I had a quick group hug before we all sat back down.

"You'll _never_ guess who owled me in the holidays!" Lily rolled her eyes as she said this, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Hmm, Let's see, it couldn't have been a certain Mr. James Potter could it?" Rosie Nicolson replied in a mock thoughtful tone.

"Correct!" replied Lily in a falsely cheerful voice. We all groaned. James Potter. Where shall I start? Well, James Potter is one of the most popular boys in school. Girls melt at his feet; he's the Quidditch captain, best friends with Sirius Black, and most importantly, one of the four Marauders. James has constantly pestered Lily throughout the years, asking her out every five seconds, and basically just pissing off whole group by his presence, and the stunts he pulls to try and get Lily's attention. God, he really has tried everything. At first it was the constant pestering, and then it was hexing anyone who passed him to try and impress Lily with his charms. You get it? Charms, as in a spell, but also his own charmingness-ness? Ah, I really do crack myself up sometimes!…..Anyways, where was I? Oh yes, I remember now. Then, for some reason no-one but a complete fool could work out, he tried the silent treatment! Maybe he thought it would make Lily notice _him_, instead of the other way round. Of course, his not-so-brilliant plan didn't work, but it was nice for us all to have a few Potter free weeks.

As the food trolley came along, my stomach had already started rumbling. Although it tastes nice, chocolate cake isn't a very nutritious breakfast. As soon as I heard the trolley lady talk to the carriage next to us, I jumped up and hurriedly slid open the compartment door it quickly slid back, hitting me as I raced out. "OWW!" I cried. Oh well, chocolate will lift my spirits! My friends laughed and rolled their eyes at me, I poked my tongue out at them. The lunch lady laughed at me jumping up and down on the spot with a chant of "Chocolate! Chocolate! CHOCOLATE!" I stopped as the Lunch lady pulled the trolley up in front of me.

"What will you behaving then, dear?" the lunch lady asked smiling at me.

"Chocolate!" I replied. "I might have something else as well though. I looked back at my friends who were quietly talking, but they smiled when they saw the gleam in by eyes that only food could put there.

"Can I please get 4 pumpkin pasties, 8 chocolate frogs, and 4 packets of Bertie Bott's please?" I excitedly asked.

"Of course, de-" the lunch lady started.

"A packet of Drooble's too please!"

"Of course dear!" she smiled at me and handed over my purchases as I juggled them to get my purse out.

I turned back to my friends. "What are you guys having?"

We all laughed. Everyone started reaching towards my sweets!

"Ah ah, this is mine. Buy your own!" They just smiled at me. How did they not get this?

"I'm serious, this food is MINE! Buy your own!" they chuckled and went forward to purchase their own food.

I strutted back into the compartment, trying to look as sophisticated as possible. This is quite hard when you have a Chocolate Frog tucked under your chin. As I entered the compartment Sirius Black smirked at me, and then continued towards the trolley. Ewww! I hate Black! I mean, honestly, he'll shag anything that moves! It's quite sad seeing all the girls fling themselves at him.

I sat down and let my food tumble down around me. Aww… Lucky and Matilda are curled up together on the seat next to the window. They make a lovely couple. There are so discreet also, unlike SOME people! Not mentioning any names. BlackCough! Cough!

Ah! My pals have decided to join me at last. They always take so long! I've already eaten all of my pasties!

As they sat down they looked at me, then glanced at each other. What? Was I covered in crumbs or something? Yes. I thought. That must have been the reason they gave each other that look. Well I'm sorry; can't I eat how I want?

"Sirius says hi" Grace said, raising her eyebrows at me as she did so. I threw my chocolate frog wrapper at her. That was why they were looking at me like that then.

"You've changed a lot over the summer Abby" Lily remarked. Uh-oh. This can't be good.

"Specially round the busty area!" Rosie pointed out. Thanks you Rosie, thank you so much. As the most eccentric of my friends, Rosie was not afraid to say anything.

As we approached the carriage a tall figure jumped in front of me and onto OUR carriage.

"I believe you have stolen our carriage, Black" God, he's a prick.

"Have I Jones? Ah well, I'm sure there's still room for your friends." He smirked at me. Again with the smirking thing, why I ask you?

"And me, Black?" I really, really don't like him. Why does he even know my name? I thought I did a good job of being invisible.

"Definitely. I don't mind if you sit on my lap Jones" What? The nerve of some. Whoa Abby, calm yourself. God I want to punch him. Grace pulled on my sleeve and tugged me away to another carriage. Trust her to think that peace is the answer!


	2. Chapter 2 The Feast And Other Events

Chapter 2: The Feast…And other interesting events

Abby's P.O.V

Bloody first years. Why don't we just put them in any random house? They always do this. What's 'This' you may ask? 'This' is making me wait for my food. It should be illegal. Why can't we eat _while _their being sorted? Stupid hat. Stupid first years. Stupid older siblings looking all proud and….stuff. I really REALLY want my diner! Finally! FOOD!

Ah, the start of year feast! Happy days, happy days….. I only have one complaint though. In my personal opinion, they should serve dessert first. Maybe I'll bring that up with Dumbledore. Or just get Lily to… She is a prefect. Na, she'll probably just say I'm being unreasonable. Remus perhaps? I know he's a marauder, but he is obsessed with chocolate, so it could work…..I guess that's something to ponder over in History of Magic.

Oh my god. I think I'm going to be sick. IT is sitting next to me. This isn't right. "Never thought a girl your size could eat so much" He's smirking at me. He's smirking at me I tell you! Prick. "Black, I highly doubted that you would know, I didn't think thinking was your area of expertise" Ha! That'll show him! "Really Jones? Would you like to find out my _area of expertise_ then?" OH GOD! I really think that I am about to be sick! Shit. Silence will make him think that I actually am considering, but if I open my mouth, I'll vomit! OK Rosie. Let's see if telepathic communication can actually work! I'm looking straight at her. Ah-ha! She's noticed. And yes! It has worked! A miracle I tell you! A miracle! "Black, I suggest that you stop hitting on by friend, unless you want to find out what death by pipe feels like" I love that girl. She looks demonic. As you may have realized, Rosie has an obsession with pipes. She owns a pipe. She doesn't smoke it though. She just gets it out when she's in a philosophical mood. Or when she's studying. I remember the days when she used to bring it out in class. McGonagall nearly had a heart attack in our third year. Rosie was very sad (Not because of McGonagall obviously). Her pipe was confiscated. Everyone lived happily ever after though. Dumbledore returned the pipe a week later, and we all did a little dance to celebrate!

Enough of that, I what to hear the conversation. Quiet now, think tank. "I think she can answer for herself". Huh? Oh. My. Fucking. God. His arm… is around my shoulder. His left hand is suspiciously close to my- "Oh God!" Right, where's the spoon?

"You planning on stopping anytime soon?" I think that smirks are a permanent addition to his face. How dare he be this calm when I'm attacking him? Right. New plan. Death by suffocation…FROM MASHED POTATOES! Where's the bowl? SPLAT! Umm…maybe that wasn't one of my most brilliant ideas…. He looks angry. That takes a lot of skill. I don't know many people who can look pissed off whilst covered in mashed potatoes…. And roast vegetable. Yeah, Rosie decided to add her own little something. Umm…I think I should start running. Wait, No! I can't run! If I run, I miss out on dessert! YES! I'm up and running! Oooh! First years! A perfect shield.

Sirius' P.O.V

There better not be anything in my hair. If there is, this means war. There's some serious thinking going on beneath those gorgeous locks. I'm talking about her hair this time, not mine. She's running away! I'm not complaining. _That_ is a VERY nice view. Oh? She's stopped. A first year shield? What an amateur. I can simply look at them, and they'll wet their little knickers. Time to test that theory.

"Shoo!" Ha ha! They're of running to their prefects. Fools_. (Evil Smirk) _She's breathing heavily now. No Sirius, I know you want to, but don't look. Keep your eyes on her face.

"HEY!" Custard tart has now been added to the equation. What a bitch! Attacking your opponent when they are clearly not paying attention.

"I'LL GET YOU JONES! MARK MY WORDS! I'LL GET YOU!" Ah. McGonagall.

"Mr. Black, what do you think you're doing?" She doesn't look too impressed.

"I'm currently engaged in a food fight, Professor". Wow. I think her eyes twitching. That or the mashed potato on my eyelashes is weighing my eye closed, and _I'm_ twitching, but it looks like _she's_ twitching…. I am fairly confused now. She's just sighed. I know what that means!

"Detention, Mr. Black. And 10 points of Gryffindor for appalling behavior".

Abby's P.O.V

He's just been told off, put if possible; he looks _more_ smug than ever! I really do not understand that boy. Not that I want to of course. He's sitting down again. Thankfully, not next to me. Opposite me this time. Oh good. He's talking to Remus. I like him; he's nice. Not Black of course, Remus. Anyway, back to eavesdropping…..

"I'm in the lead" I wonder what that means.

"Detention already?" Why is James Potter looking impressed?

"Yep. Before the feast is even over" once again, he is smirking. James looks shocked. And slightly upset. Fool.

"Sirius?" Yes Remus, are you going to knock some sense into him now?

"Yeah?" said Black questionably. Oh poo. His face in now food-free. Why do you have to be so nice Remus? That food was acting as a mask.

"Thanks Moony," I wonder what's with those nicknames. They don't make sense. I wonder why no-one's ever asked before...

"And thank you, Jones. Without you, James would most likely be in the lead" What. An. Idiot.

"Let me know if there's _anything _I can do to repay you". I'm not even going to dignify that statement with a response.

Oh look, Dumbledore's talking. Blah, Blah, Blah, Forbidden forest is forbidden, Blah, Blah Blah, Blah, Blah, "Toodle Pip!" That's nice isn't it? Time to leave now. Screeching benches, people standing up, others pushing their way through the crowd… "Abby, COME ON!" Did I mention that Grace is also mad?

"Otherwise the wee firsties will still our squishy sofa!" Oh my god! She's right!

"Rosie, leave Lily and run! Save yourself!" I know it would actually be the other way round, Lily ditching us for her first years, but still, it sounded cool and dramatic as I said it. Anyway, Rosie is elbowing people out of the way as if her life depended on getting to us. Which of course, it did….Sort of. Yay! She's here now.

"Let's roll!" Mad that one.

"Yes Rosie, to the Common Room and…Well, There!" Excellent Grace. Oh well, I suppose I can't really talk.

Sirius' P.O.V

Remind me why I like her again? Abby Jones is officially mad. Her and her friends are shouting to each other (and of course their standing right next to each other while doing this), and Abby had tied her cloak around her like a cape. What a fool. I think they're frightening the first years. Wow! They're amazing! Even the new Slytherin's look terrified.

"Come now Prongs, we have a sofa to claim!" How oblivious those girls are. It is our sofa, not theirs. "Ready, Padfoot? Sorry, I didn't realize that you wanted to leave. I thought you were rather enjoying the view!" Hmmph. Friends. How un-trustworthy they can be. You tell them ONE thing, and at every opportunity they get, they throw it in your face….

Abby's P.O.V

I can hear footsteps! "Girls, QUICK! We're being followed!" Ok, so maybe I was being a tad over-dramatic…. But still, that was our sofa that we were running for, and I don't want it being stolen by people who have no respect for its….upholstery? I don't know people! Basically, it reigns over all other sofas in the common room, and is awesome. If we get that sofa, we will win at life!...Not that we don't already of course… Oh, you know what I mean!

Rosie's P.O.V

At the portrait hole. FINALLY! Ah…Look at those little second years! So, so naïve. They've been through one year at Hogwarts, and already think they're veterans of the school! Little titches! I guess I'm not yet at the top of the food chain, almost though!

Ahhhhh. Sofa sweet Sofa! How I have missed thee!

"Oi! Yeah you! SHOO!" That's taken care of. Now there's room for all! Not the Marauders though. I guess I wouldn't mind if Remus sat with us though. Not for me you silly minxes! For Grace! I know she luuurves him. She just won't admit it though. Maybe she's too proud. Most likely she's just too foolish….Or shy I guess.

Grace's P.O.V

"SHOO!" Ah, Rosie, how loud you are. And mean. Honestly, they're only second years. She'll scare them! Thank Merlin Abby's not joining in! Ah… I take that back.

"HEY! Yeah. YOU! YES MIDGET! I AM TALKING TO YOU! THAT'S MY SEAT YOU'RE SITTING ON!" Why Abby?

"YOU HEARD HER! _**MOVE**_**!**" Wow. No wonder Rosie's the quidditch commentator. I wonder if she's part lion? Judging by her hair in the mornings, I wouldn't be surprised. Oh look! She's doing some sort of tribal dance with Abby! I think there may be something wrong with that girl. Ha! I guess it's not as though I can talk! But really, the victims are so much younger than her…. this time. I suppose she doesn't always yell at the littlens' like that. Normally that tone is reserved for quidditch, Slytherins, and the Marauders. Speaking of egotistical devils, here they are! The Marauders I mean, not the Slytherins. I wouldn't have wasted such a wonderfully sarcastic comment on them! Oh… It's Remus. He doesn't look too well…. I've always wondered why. Of course I'll never find out. Why would he tell me? I wish he would though…..

Abby's P.O.V

We are here, and have full possession of the sofa! I am the sofa Queen! And Rosie is the sofa KING! YEAH! Grace is…. Some other noble… royal….thing…. I know! She can be the court jester!

"So, tell me a tale, dear jester" Oh Merlin. I really have finally gone mad. I thought Grace was standing in front of me. F. U . C . K . HE'S SMIRKING AGAIN! It was a simple mistake, for crying out loud! Speaking, well, thinking, of crying out loud, I do believe I have yet to do so.

"ENOUGH SMIRKING! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ROSIE!" I screamed.

"Hey!" Rosie cried. Anyway, back to what I was saying.

"DON'T LOOK SO BLOODY ANNOYED! IT'S A PERFECTLY EASY MISTAKE, YOU WANKA! YOU LOOK ENOUGH LIKE A GIRL! YOU CONCENTRATE ENOUGH ON YOUR HAIR TO BE A GIRL! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOU, LIKE A GIRL, HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO-" Oh shit. Lily. She looks slightly mad. Yep. I thinking cowering behind the sofa would be a good thing to do.

"Abigail Eleanor Jones! Girls dorm, NOW!" Ugh. I can't believe she said my full name! Putting my head down I started to drag my feet towards the staircase. I sped up as soon as I saw Lily's wand pointing at me. Yeah. This is definitely a good time to run! Flinging open the door, I sprint across the room and dive onto my bed.

"OWW!" Why am I such a klutz? My head hurts.

"I don't care if he's Sirius Bloody Black, but that does not give you permission to scream at him in front of the younger students! You are a sixth year Abigail! You're supposed to be setting a good example! And as for you Rosie, I know you're mad-"

"Thank you!" I love Rosie. It would also appear that she has been rehearsing her theatrical upper-class bows and accents! Go her! Ah, my greatest sympathy to her. Lily looks murderous.

"SHUT IT! I know you're mad, but I had expected that you would at least not encourage her! Sitting in the back ground clapping and chanting is not responsible behavior, Rosemary!" I think her head is going to explode…. That'll be hard news to break to Potter.

"Actually Lils, she wasn't chanting, she was DJ-ing" Grace, you may be lovely, but contradicting Lily Evans will assure you an untimely death.

"Or at least trying to". Not the best thing to say. DO NOT ATTEMPT HUMOUR WHEN LILY IS ANGRY! Uh-oh. She's taking deep breaths, no doubt preparing for- Yeah. That. Where oh where are the earplugs I need right now!

"GRACE JENKINS! I HAD EXPECTED FAR BETTER FROM YOU! YOU ARE THE MOST RESPONSIBLE OF THE THREE OF YOU, AND I HAD HOPED YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN WISE ENOUGH TO INTERFERE!" Poor grace….. She doesn't take to well to being yelled at. Yep. There are unshed tears lingering there. I'll have to give her a hug. No I won't. She doesn't like people touching her. Maybe I'll ask Remus?

"I'M UTTERLY APPALED! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THEM IN CHECK WHILE I'M AWAY! I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED ALL OF YOU! I'D PREFERE TO BE WITH JAMES SODDING POTTER THAN YOU LOT RIGHT NOW!" Wowzer.

James' P.O.V

"Score for me! WHOOO!"

"James, mate, that wasn't a compliment". Way to bring me down, Moony.

"Oh….."

Abby's P.O.V

"GET TO BED, ALL OF YOU!" Ha! Who does she think she is, our mother?

"NOW!" Right, yeah, I'm going.


	3. Chapter 3 Punishment & Revengepart 1

Author's note: WARNING: THERE WILL BE NO MORE CHAPTERS POSTED UNTIL I GET REVIEWS! So review if you want to read the rest of the story! It is my first ever fanfiction, so I would appreciate some feedback, positive or negative, to figure out what I should write, and what I shouldn't!

Chapter 3: Punishment and Revenge- part 1

Abby's P.O.V

You will not _believe_ what that evil she-devil is making me do! Well, Miss I'm-A-Prefect-So-I-know-What's-Best-For-You has decided that I should apologize to that egotistical prick! I didn't do anything wrong, for Merlin's sake! All I did was yell a bit. God, she's done much worse when it comes to James Bloody Potter. So, I told her this. I said "If I have to apologize to Black for a bit of shouting, you must have to at least shag Potter for all the times you've hexed him!" Unfortunately, James was there as I said this. All of the Marauders were there, actually. That really pissed Lily off. Luckily I get out of the Hospital Wing tomorrow. Quidditch Tryouts are on Saturday, so I think I'll skip my classes tomorrow so I can have a day of rest.

Also, with that day off, I'll have time to learn to fly! I don't think I need to though; I have a sneaky suspicion that I'll be somewhat brilliant at it. Why am I randomly trying out for the Quidditch team, you may ask? Well, two words. Jack West. He is possibly the most marvelous thing in existence! Honestly, he is a total god. Anyway, he's one of the chasers, so I figure if I make the team, he will _have_ to notice me. I've decided that this year I will no-longer be invisible. A new start. New clothes. New appetite? Na, NEVER! My personality will stay the same, and definitely my eating habits. I hate how girls change their personalities, and tone of voice, just to impress some guy. It really pisses me off. Anyway, enough of me and what I think. My most important aim for this year is two get one of my friends together with a certain marauder. Merlin, Grace is a fool. Remus is a fool too. They can be fools together! Ha! I wish. They wish, too!

Sirius' P.O.V

"Padfoot, mate, you need to eat something." Hmmph. What the fuck do you know, James? I am kind of hungry though…..

Shoveling food on my plate I glance down the table to where Abby would normally be sitting. I wish she was there now. Not so I could look at her, but so I could throw something at her bloody perfect face. She yelled at me! She yelled at me I tell you! In front of everyone! IN FRONT OF MY FAN GIRLS! Do you know how annoying they've been? All I've gotten since last night is stupid bloody sympathy. "_Would you like me to hex her, Siri?" "How about we find the closest broom __closet__ and I'll take your mind of the stupid bitch?" "Aww, did my little Sir-poo get fwightened by the mean girl? Does he want me to kiss his _ego_ better?" _Urrggh. I shudder just thinking about it. Although some of the suggestions I did consider…. But anyway, _no-one_ gets away with embarrassing me like that! Not that I was embarrassed or anything. I, the great Sirius Black, do not get embarrassed! However, our little Abigail Jones is quite the opposite. "Marauders, to the library! We have revenge to plan!" I grinned evilly at them.

"Umm, Padfoot? When have we ever gone to the library to plan? Are you sure you're feeling alright? Shouldn't we be going to the Marauder lair?" Hmm… That is a fair point, Moony.

"I guess you're right…" Well don't I feel like an idiot.

"So where are we going to go?" Remus said, treating me like a child. I'm not a child. OOOO! Look! They have pancakes shaped like dragons!

"TO OUR SECRET REVENGE AND PRANKING PLANNING AREA!"

"So…to the Marauder's Lair?" Honestly, Prongs, how much clearer could I make it?

"Yeah, Prongs, I thought I made it clear…."

"Shall we go then?" Queried Remus, looking between the two of us.

"Yep, 'spose so" Merlin, they're thick. Don't even get me started on Peter.

Lily's P.O.V

I do feel sort of guilty for sending Abby to the Hospital Wing. But, I mean, come on, she deserved really…. Didn't she? I feel like such a shit friend at the moment. And I'm a prefect. I should have stayed calm. I guess it was because it was one of my _friends _suggesting I shag Potter, instead of he himself. I suppose I did lose my temper a bit though…. Time to apologize, I guess!

As I walked up to the hospital wing I heard muffled shouts from inside. Crap. I recognize those voices.

"JUST BLOODY WELL PISS OFF!" Yeah. I thought so. It seems as though Abby's fine after all. Anger always cures her.

"Aww… Just let me make you feel better, Jones" Oh. That's not a good idea, Sirius. "You know you want me to"

As soon as I saw the flash of colors spurt out through the cracks in the door I ran in. Sirius is now sporting hair that is a particularly eye-catching yellow. Looks like egg yolk. Here comes the shouting….No? That's odd. Maybe he realizes it's a bad idea to insult an 'invalid'. "Black, leave now unless you wish me to take house points off for disrupting injured and unwell students' rest" Hopefully he'll leave.

"Just going, Evans. Don't you worry" As I heard his retreating steps towards the hospital wing doors, I slowly looked up at Abby. She doesn't look too pleased to see me. I cautiously walked over to the bed.

"Hey. How are you? I'm really sorry, Abs… I just sort of…lost control" She doesn't look to angry now.

"Hug and make up, Lils"

Sirius' P.O.V

"How did the revenge go, Pads?" God, James can be thick. Does he not notice my _hair_?

"How do you think it went?" I said, pointing at my hair. Good. He's got the message.

Silence. How uncomfortable. "Would you like me to fix it?" queried Remus. I stared at him. He muttered the curse, pointing his wand at my hair.

"All better?" Few. They nodded. I no longer look like an egg. Not that I ever could, with _my_ figure. I really need to plan a better revenge thingy on Abby. Ah-ha! She does manage to keep herself unknown to most people. I've no idea how. You'd think someone as mad as her would at least be as popular as us...If that's even possible! But anyway, I think public... embarrassment-ness? You know what I mean. I humiliate her publicly! It'll be brilliant. I could serenade her, though that's potentially an embarrassing moment for me too... I'll ask the others.

"What do you think?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"'Bout what?" said James, glancing up from his quidditch magazine.

"About my revenge plan, what do you think?" I said it before, but I won't say it again. You know what I'm thinking.

"Oh, right, yeah." That's helpful.

"WELL?"

"Have you tried just talking to her?" Why do you even bother to ask such RIDICULOUS questions, Remus? I thought you'd know the answer by now. I just looked at him. He's understood.

"I think you're going at this the completely wrong way, Padfoot."

"Hmmph." What does he know.

Abby's P.O.V

I made Lily give me secret prefect passwords and hidden key locations as a form of apology gift. Good thing she hexed me, really. Now I know how to get into the quidditch change rooms. Not to perve! I just need to steal a broom. I'm going to have a ride on Black's. On his broom! Nothing else! Honestly, why are you people so dirty minded? I need a broom if I'm going to learn how to fly, so I figure I'll probably have a few crashes, even if I am brilliant at it, a klutz like me is bound to make some mistake. Anyway, if I crash on Black's broom it won't matter. Not to my conscience, anyway.

Ok so... Mount your broom. Check. Kick off from the ground. Ch-OOH! Check. Lean forward slightly. Check. Ok. So... I'm flying! Yaaaaay! Oooh, whoops! Always hold onto the handle. Ok. I'll remember to do that. I think I'm getting the hang of it. Aaahh...The rush of wind that blows into your face as you zoom around the pitch... Why haven't I ever learnt to fly before? I'm doing quite well. Very well, actually. I'd even go as far to say that I'm a natural born flyer! Zoom! ZOOM ZOOM! ZOOOOM!

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" ...Shit.

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I'm suffering from writer's block...and motivational problems, which can only be cured by reviews. *_hint hint_*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Punishment and Revenge - Part 2

A/N: This chapter is quite short. I felt bad about not updating, so I just through this together. Not much thought went into it. That'll be the reason it's so crap. Anyway! A proper chapter will be up at some point in the not-so-near future!

_He must be up to something  
What are the chances sure it's more than likely  
I've got a feeling in my stomach  
I start to wonder what his story might be_

_-Arctic Monkeys_

Shit. "HEY! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Well, I could fly over the stands and back to my dorm, only problem is, someone might see me. The other option is to fly down to Black and either be a total slag to shock him and give him false hope, and say something along the lines of "Hey Sirius, I just wanted to see if your broom really was this big." You know, something that will make his jaw drop, giving me the perfect chance to skedaddle. Or, I fly down to him, slap him in the face, then RUN. This is a really hard choice! "JONES! DOWN HERE NOW!" He's very angwy. As much as it does upset me, I'll have to go with option 2, part A, be a slag. Right. My hair is out and fluttering behind me. Hopefully I have that windswept, sexy-look going down, not the absolute fool-look.

"Hey Sirius, I'm really sorry. I just couldn't help myself. I had to see if your _broom_ really was as _big_ as everyone said it was." I bit my lip slightly. His eyes widened in shock. I was still straddling the broomstick, leaning forward and to one side a bit. Ok. Get of the broom without falling. Yeah, that's done. Ok. I'm walking, swinging my hips a bit. I hope I'm not over-doing it. I've never acted like a slut before. This is all very new to me. Swinging my hips, flicking my hair. I'M A SLAG! Wait! No I'm not! I'm an ACTRESS! I can portray any emotion! Go me! He's staring at me. This is slightly…. terrifying. I handed Black the broom back, standing right beside him. I put my lips right to his ear, and whispered "_Thanks."_ He hehe! I felt him shudder. I am a shexy lioness! Right. Keep up the act until I'm out of sight. Ok. I'm off the quidditch pitch, now RUN!

"Abby! Where have you been?" should I tell you Lily? I'm really not sure.

"Let's go up to the dorm." I 'spose I'll tell her.

"Ok. Grace and Rosie are already up there." Oh _great. _Ah well, I guess I had to tell them all at some point. Now they can protect me from _him_

"So…. Where have you been, Missy?" Rosie asked me, pointing her pipe at me.

"I was FLYING!" I answered happily, jumping around the dorm.

"Oh my gosh, really? Are you finally going to try and get Jack's attention then?" questioned Grace excitedly.

"And may I just ask, which broom is it you used? Because I just saw Black racing down to the pitch in a fit of anger. You better not have done what I think you have, Abby." Ahhhhh. Always Lily here to tell me off. I should've known. She always can see straight through me. That's the downside of having such and intelligent best mate.

"I used Black's" No point lying to her, right? She already knew the truth.

"Oooh! Abby's ridden Black's _broom_!" Rosie sung. I'm not even going to begin to describe the actions she was doing as she said this.

Sirius' P.O.V

"Mooney, she _likes_ me. She _flirted_ with me! How can you say she hates me when she acted like _that_?"

"Pads, mate, I'm just saying you shouldn't believe everything a woman says. They can be very good actors, you know" Stated Remus calmly.

"Oh yeah, 'cause I'm sure _you_ know. The werewolf who's never had a proper girlfriend before. Who had never been in this _situation_ before! What the HELL would YOU know?"

"Fine. As usual, refuse to look at this logically. Spend the night fretting over some joke Abby pulled on you. I'm going to the library. Don't expect me to finish that potions essay due in tomorrow. If you're going to waste the evening stressing over _nothing_, expect to face the consequences." Remus retorted somewhat angrily.

"He's wrong, right Prongs?"

"….."

"Prongs?"

"I don't know Sirius, he made a fair point." He said nervously. I glared at him, my nostrils flaring. James is supposed to be my best mate. He's supposed to back me up! "…Uh… I'm going to go find Lily." That's Prongs gone, who knows where Wormy is? Probably perving on some unsuspecting Hufflepuffs.

Huh. I 'spose I really should finish that potions essay. I walked to the foot of my bed and rummaged through the pile of junk on top of my trunk. I found the essay. That in its self is surprising. I never do my own homework. I slung my bag over my shoulder and made my way down the stairs to the common room. Snagging the sofa in front of the fire, I got out my ink and quill and started to write. _Although there are many potions available as antidotes, the simplest thing to do would be to shove a bezoar down their throat, though the wisest option would be that they don't drink foreign potions in the first place. _

"Urrggh! Lily, just drop it!" moaned Abby. I wondered what could make her sound so tiresome of her best friend. So, being the Marauder that I am, I did the only logical thing. Eavesdrop.

Abby's P.O.V

"I'm just saying, what you did was a very unwise decision. Now you've given Black a-"Lily was cut off by her distraught friend.

"SSSSHHHH! Are you mental? Don't say his name! Someone could hear you!" Abby whispered frantically, glancing around.

"Abby, stop being so paranoid. _He_-yes, I won't say his name- would never be down here studying. Also, the common room is silent. That's a sure sign that it's safe. You're worrying to much, love" stated Lily kindly.

"Yeah, I 'spose…." I still am wary though. I didn't want anyone to know what happened. Though I think it's safe to assume that the other Marauders already know.

"Come on" Lily smiled at me, taking my arm and dragging me over to our special sofa. On arrival though, it was discovered that it had been conquered by another. That's right. Sirius Black was sitting on _our_ sofa.

I was positively seething with anger. "Black, I thought I made it perfectly clear that this sofa belonged to us" I tried to remain calm. It was proving _very_ difficult.

"Abby, it belongs to all Gryffindors. You need to stop being so possessive." Lily tried to be reasonable. I wasn't having it.

"YOU!" I spat at him. He looked a bit zoned out. Once I addressed him however, he smirked. I knew what was playing in his head. _Why_ had I done that? "Up. Now." He stood up and sauntered over to me.

"I think we have some unfinished business, don't you Jones?" Time to wipe that smirk off his face. The muggle way, I think.

SMACK!

Everyone in the common room looks thoroughly shocked. I don't know why. I thought they would have seen this coming for ages.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to those who have read and reviewed this story! You have no idea how much this means to me! If you could find it within your heart to take a little extra time and leave a review, it would be MUCH appreciated! ….And yes, I do realize I'm being very hypocritical there!

The Aftermath

Abby's P.O.V

The common room was deadly silent. You could hear the drop of a pin. Why anyone would have a pin with them, I have no idea. It's a muggle thing, I think. Anyway, all was silent. Slowly, people started to come around. Muffled whispers echoed around the room. Black was still in the same position. Head to the side and tilted back slightly. Rosie had come in at some point during my little...outbreak. She was hunched over, shaking with silent laughter.

Finally, _he_ moved. As if in slow motion, Black raised his hand to his now very red cheek. He winced. A sharp intake of breath escaped me. This seemed to draw Black to his senses. His head moved around to face me. _Really_ slowly. God, I'm reminded of some silly muggle doll horror movie. You know, the doll looks round, person screams, and then drops dead? I didn't scream though, and luckily, I'm still standing...at the moment, at least.

"Outside, now." His voice came out as a deadly whisper. For once, I was too frightened to look up into those stormy grey eyes. Instead, I focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

Rosie's P.O.V

That. Was. BRILLIANT! I can't believe she actually did! Hand to cheek! The proper way! I was expecting a spell, if anything! But a real slap! Ah, she's brilliant that one. You know what I'm saying? Brilliant- That's what I'm saying.

Awww… Look at her! She's like a startled deer in front of the headlights of a car! Elle très timide! I wonder what he's going to say... Let's find out, shall we? If, _if_, I can disguise myself as a...badger... I just may get close enough to listen! Or, to lip read.

_You can lip-read? _

...Yes.

_Are you sure about that?_

...Yeah. Who are you, anyway?

_I'm you, you fool._

Why am I am I talking to you then? Having a proper conversation?

_It's you...us...me...I...Whatever. Point is, normality isn't your strong point, is it?_

Very true.

_Now stop talking to yourself, go eavesdrop! _

Sir, yes, Sir!

Graces' P.O.V

Other people would be wondering who Rosie's saluting to. Not me. I expect she's talking to herself again. She's not the most normal of people... That's if she really is human. I do wonder sometimes. She is lovely though, so I'll forgive her any oddities.

I hope Abby's alright. I mean, well, we have seen this coming for a while now, but it was still a shock. No one hits Sirius; it's the other way round. He's the predator, we're just the prey. I'll have to make sure I never say that opinion in front of Rosie. She'd go all feminist on me. She'd probably burn all my bras or something. Anyway, I should probably go back to the dorm. I'm not a fan of riots.

Abby's POV

Oh my god. He looks murderous. Think Jack the Ripper, but with a wand. And I'm not a prostitute. Only a pretend one. Well, not even that really. Forget Jack the Ripper. Well, obviously not forever, just for a moment. Back to the situation at hand.

Black = Fearsome

Me = (Very scarred expression, looks as though about to piss oneself)

"You have no idea what I want to do to you" Oh God! He IS going to murder me! "Unfortunately though, this is a public corridor"...Huh? OH!

"Black, you disgust me!"

"Oh, I'm sure I could do more than that." HE'S SMIRKING AGAIN!

"Eurgh, no, you – just- but – EURGHHH!"

Sirius' POV

God she makes me laugh! And other things, as have previously been implied. Well, things could have gone better, with a considerably lesser amount of clothing, but still, I'm a patient man...sort of. It doesn't matter, she'll come around...in more than one way, eh? Whe-hey!

A/N: Unforgivingly short chapter I know. It's been sitting here half finished for months! So sorry to anyone who was actually interested. I can't imagine why you would be, but thank you, I feel special. I'm not going to say that another chapter will be up soon, because that would be utter bull-shit. When the writing bug hits (if it ever does again) I will be here! Ta!


End file.
